


River

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [16]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fun, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitsune, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Rivers, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki had taken a day from working on her spell for Cynder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

Mizuki had taken a day from working on her spell for Cynder. As her love'd wanted to go swimming in the river and since it was quite hot for a summer day in the mountains she'd gone with. Mostly it was simply to watch Cynder and sunbathe. The dragoness threw her head out of the water causing the ivory horns, onyx scales, ruby wing membranes and the small, blue, grey, and white spade markings on her forehead and back to glitter in the sunlit droplets. She would've been content with the sight if Cynder hadn't decided to make a cyclone to splash her. Her tails flicked and waved as she stood up, a smirk crossing her lips. She wasn't going to let the dragoness get away with that. Oh no, no, it was going to get fun later on.  


End file.
